


little mouse

by theadamantdaughter



Series: Drabble Collection [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble Challege, Implied Past Shallurance, M/M, Multi, one goofy ass dork and his protective husband, uliro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theadamantdaughter/pseuds/theadamantdaughter
Summary: 142. “Hold my hand so he gets jealous.”uliro; shiro is a blade, ulaz isn’t dead. shiro is a dorky ass human and ulaz is sweet/protective.implied past shallur/ance and implied black paladin shiro b/c i know no other way to live. not beta-read or even edited by myself tbh.





	little mouse

The breath hissing through Shiro’s lips is enough to make Ulaz’s ears twitch. He ignores it, knowing his partner to be one who huffs and puffs when a particularly difficult equation is giving him pause. Due to the complicated jumps made through various wormholes all across the known galaxies, Ulaz recognizes the star maps to be troublesome.

However, when a high-pitched sound bubbles up in Shiro’s chest and the human clasps his hands over his lips, Ulaz averts his attention from his data pad. 

“What is it?” he asks, sharp eyes cutting a glance across the bridge. 

The direction of Shiro’s gaze leads to two new arrivals— not uncommon, given the Blades’ latest peacetime mission: reaffirm and re-establish the Voltron Coalition. While the Lions may be years retired, having disbanded after Allura led her Paladins in the final fight against Haggar, the alliances created around the great Defender are crucial to the settling universe’s survival. 

As such, leaders and planet representatives slip in and out of the ATLAS regularly, making Shiro’s tight surprise to the arriving company far out of the ordinary. 

Perhaps, Ulaz thinks, it’s the identity of the two visitors that knocks Shiro off balance: 

Princess Allura. Former Blue Paladin Lance Mcclain. 

“My ex.  _Exes_.” Shiro contorts with a mockery of a smile, trying to duck behind the broad width of Ulaz’s chair and shoulders. “Both of them.”   


“They know you’re here, angel. But, I suppose if you wish to hide…” Ulaz stands, reaching his full height that puts Shiro’s nose at his chest. Stepping between the pair and his partner, he assesses Shiro’s reaction, softening with a mix of sympathy and amusement. 

“You were not expecting them,” he states. “You have not seen them since.” 

“No.”   


“Did your relationship end poorly?”

Shiro shakes his head. “Mutually. Sadly. We were all going different directions. We thought— someday. I guess they found someday.” He peeks up at the Galran. “Sorry… lamenting my exes probably isn’t the greatest thing to witness.”   


“It does not bother me.”   


“No?”   


“The Blades do not wrangle with human emotions such as jealousy.” Ulaz tilts his head, wearing a slight smile as Shiro glances around him, sizing up his former lovers. “We are all partners, an extension of the same bond and desires. It wastes time, energy.” 

Shiro wears a look of skepticism. “So, it really doesn’t bother you when Kolivan comes onto me? Or when Thrace joins us and he monopolizes my attention?” 

“Alright,” Ulaz admits. “Perhaps a little.” 

“ _Mhm_ , that’s what I thought.” For the first time since the new arrivals, Shiro crosses his arms, pulling up into a cocky stance that makes Ulaz chuckle.

“Normally, such a smug look would warrant disciplinary action, Shirogane,” he purrs lowly, bowing his lips to Shiro’s ear. The human shivers. “But, I will refrain, given how you _squeaked_ not even three ticks ago.”

“Look at them!” Shiro protests, fingers threading his white bangs back. They fall into his face again, fluttering with a longing huff. “They’re still so hot, it’s painful.” 

“As are you, my little mouse.” 

“If you love me, you’ll never call me that again.  _I_  am a lion.” Shiro squints with his threat, sticking out his human hand for Ulaz as Lance and Allura make their rounds to the center of the bridge, where he stands. “Now hold my hand so they get jealous.”


End file.
